Camp Titan
by dryErase12
Summary: There's a Camp Half-Blood and a Camp Jupiter, but what about Camp Titan, where children of the Titans live?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Camp Titan.

We're located in Atlanta, in the middle of a huge valley. There are about thirty campers here – nobody younger than ten so far, and nobody older than twenty.

One of our parents is a Titan. Take me, Oliver Ryan, for example. My mom's a mortal and my dad's Kronos. I have a half-brother, Danny Wilson. He's a year younger than me, at age twelve. We've both got Kronos' gold eyes and time-controlling powers.

My best friend, Brendan Harrison, is a son of Hyperion. Since his dad is the Titan of light, he can control it and manipulate it to his heart's content. He's three inches shorter than me and has got sandy blond hair, while Danny and I have dark brown hair.

We're not the only kids here. There are also children of Iapetus, Oceanus, Rhea, Tethys, Themis, Krios, and the more minor Titans like Asteria, Aura, Helios, Prometheus, Styx, and Lelantos.

I've never met my dad before. I came really, really close to, but a week before Kronos was going to visit Camp Titan he got beat up by some upstart demigod. There are children of gods out there too, and ever since that Percy Jackson dude destroyed my father, I've sworn vengeance and am currently plotting to destroy their camp.

Danny and I were at the training arena, fighting a couple of hellhounds. They were completely out of our league. I just waved my hand, and they froze in midair, and I ran them through with my silver-bladed sword – three feet of deadly metal.

Danny yawned and destroyed a couple more hellhounds, causing the remaining to whimper and back off. We high-fived and watched the hellhounds crumble to dust.

"Hey, Oliver," came a voice.

I turned to see Brendan trodding into the arena, twirling his silver katana. "Nice training there." He had on his crazy grin again, making him look like he drank a whole tub of coffee in one go.

I sighed and sheathed my sword. "I'm gonna need all the training I can get. Say, why don't we go and destroy those so-called demigods right now?"

Brendan shrugged. "Sure. They can't be a problem for us. We've got mad skill."

He chucked his katana at the nearest hellhound, and it broke into dust before it could even yelp.

That night at dinnertime I announced that I was going to begin the quest to New York to defeat the demigods.

"Who wants to come with me?"

Several people raised their hands, including Danny and Brendan. There was a daughter of Lelantos, a son of Oceanus, and the twins of Perses, as well as several other kids.

After dinner a total of fourteen of us waved good-bye and set off on the quest. I hoped my dad was watching. I hoped I was making him proud. In truth, I was a little nervous. There were fourteen of us and a hundred of them. But we had inhuman powers and extreme fighting skills.

Those punks don't stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

We got into downtown Atlanta the next morning, clad in a simple silver vest over our green Camp Titan shirt and jeans. We arrived at the train station and I walked up to the ticket-seller.

"Fourteen tickets to Manhattan, please," I said.

"You got enough money for that?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Sure." I held up a wad of mortal bills.

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad's down in Tartarus."

He must've thought Tartarus was some city in Mexico, because he just shook his head and said, "You have to be eighteen or older to ride without an adult."

John Fennel stepped up. He was fifteen and sturdily built. His mother was Mnemosyne, the Titan of memory and remembrance.

"No you don't," John said, his smooth brown eyes gleaming, and I knew he was using his magic to wipe the ticket guy's memories. "There's no rule saying that there must be somebody over the age of eighteen. Just take the money and give us the tickets."

The ticket guy looked dazed for a couple moments, his vision clouded by mist. Then they suddenly cleared and he said, "A hundred and forty dollars, then."

I handed him the money and split the tickets among us. The train wouldn't be departing until noon, so we had a couple hours before getting on.

I took the time to buy some food and water, and take a short nap.

The son of Pallas, a scrawny eleven-year-old, was clutching his silver bow, looking extremely nervous.

"What's up?" I said.

"There's fourteen of us. Fourteen of us out in the world. We're going to attract a heck of a lot of monsters," he replied, wide-eyed.

"It's alright," I said. "We can handle a couple monsters."

My eyes drooped. We had hiked all night and I was bone-tired, so I found a spot in the nearby park for us to rest until the train came.

"Wake me at ten till," I said to Danny, and passed out on a bench.

Half an hour before noon, a rumble shook me awake. I heard yells and flashes of light.

I blinked my eyes sleepily. There was a huge chimera in the center of the park. Its three lion heads snapping at screaming parkgoers, and the half-bloods were crowded around it.

Danny, for some reason, was not using his time-controlling powers. The twins of Perses used their destruction power, which blew off one of the chimera's legs, but also destroyed half of the park.

"What the heck, guys!" shouted Brendan, shoving them away and blasting the chimera with a concentrated ball of light. The son of Pallas nocked and arrow and fired into the chimera's eye, where it burst on contact.

The chimera, instead of exploding into dust, was intent on staying alive. It roared and twisted its snake tail, whipping the daughter of Lelantos straight across the chest and knocking her back into a bush.

I groaned from my bench and snapped my fingers. The chimera froze in mid-leap at Danny.

"Next time," I said, "can I have an alarm clock instead?"

I trodded up to the chimera and sleepily stabbed it in its goat-chest, where it finally crumbled into dust.

Then the train bell rang.

"Come on guys, it's time to get on to Manhattan," I said, and herded them to the train platform.


End file.
